1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to instrumental hardware, and more particularly to a drum pedal assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
With reference to FIGS. 5 and 6, a conventional drum pedal assembly comprises a shaft (70), a balancer (80) and a beater (90). The shaft (70) has an outer surface. The balancer (80) is mounted around the outer surface of the shaft (70) and has an outer surface, a shaft hole (81), a threaded hole (82) and a bolt (83). The shaft hole (81) is defined axially through the balancer (80), is mounted around the outer surface of the shaft (70) and has an inner surface. The threaded hole (82) is defined radially in the outer surface of the balancer (80) and communicates with the shaft hole (81). The bolt (83) is mounted in the threaded hole (82) and presses against the outer surface of the shaft (70). The beater (90) is mounted securely on the shaft (70). Because the bolt (83) is used to press against and to fix the shaft (70), the beater (90) can be secured freely in a custom manner.
However, frequent pressing force applied to the shaft (70) by the bolt (83) easily damages the outer surface of the shaft (70), and a damaged shaft (70) has to be replaced with a new one. This is costly and inconvenient.
Also, damage to the outer surface of the shaft (70) prevents the bolt (83) from securely holding the shaft (70) at a desired angle, and causes relative rotation between the shaft (70) and the balancer (80).
Finally, friction between the outer surface of the shaft (70) and the inner surface of the shaft hole (81) is not sufficient so causing the relative rotation therebetween.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide a drum pedal assembly to mitigate and obviate the aforementioned problems.